SWEETNESS BEHIND
by rokka
Summary: Die pengennya Shinya nurutin segala keinginan dia, hehe... Just another fluff story about dir en grey


**SWEETNESS BEHIND**

**08/03/2012**

**Title : SWEETNESS BEHIND  
Author : Rokka **

**Chapter(s) : oneshot  
Genre : fluff  
Rating : T**

**Fandom : J-Rock, Dir en Grey  
Pairing(s) : kaoru x toshiya  
Summary : Toshiya harus memohon. Duh!**

**Disclaimer : bukan milik (ku) =p**

**Comments : eh, eh, there's nothing else I can say *ala lady gagal**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**SMA NGERI J~ROCK**

**JURUSAN MUSIK**

**KELAS METAL**

(Wuuuiiiihhhhhh… kalo beneran ada gue langsung daptar! (^0^) V *ilang akal sehat* ~Rokka)

Toshiya berdecak kesal. Ini soal Sistem Musik Metal susah banget sih? Bikin jidat dia mengkerut. Toshiya khawatir aja kecantikannya memudar karena itu. Hehehe… Lebay! Eh, tapi beneran loh. Udah di luar kemampuan otak Toshiya. Kapasitas otaknya nggak sampe menjangkau formasi nada yang tertuang di soal. Ini sih bukan lagi soal buat anak SMA tapi kuliahan! Huh!

"Dasar Prof. Heath! Kalo ngasi soal nggak kira-kira." Dengusnya. Agak kenceng biar kedengeran Kaoru. Ahoy!

Tapi ya… gimana ya… Kaoru ya Kaoru. Selalu bertahan dalma sikap stoic dengan muka dingin tanpa ekspresi. Kayak enggak menggubris keluhan seseorang nan cantik di dekatnya. Cuek atau budeg sih? Lol

Toshiya jadi gemes. Saking gemesnya jadi pengen nonjok tampang cool itu. Tapi sayang juga sih kalo kegantengannya ilang XD

"Aaaaarrrghhhh~" Toshiya sengaja meneriakkan frustrasi dalam volume rendah. Masih usaha cari perhatian Kaoru gitu., hihi…

Lagi-lagi Kaoru bergeming doang.

"Ck!" Toshiya menjejakkan kaki kanannya. Kaki jenjang itu sengaja nyenggol Kaoru.

Oh ayolah! Kaoru… lihatlah kaki mulusku! Aku udah sengaja pake hotpants nuih… XD

Toshiya mulai putus asa. Sampe tega merendahkan harga dirinya. Walo Cuma dalam hati sih, wkwkwk…

Kaoru bukannya enggak tau bahasa tubuh Toshiya. Kalo gelisah, tu bocah udah kayak penari perut. Menggeliat-geliat gaje getoh, hehe. Kaoru sukaaaa banget liatnya. Ngegemesin! Apalagi kalo Kaoru sengaja cuek gitu. Toshiya makin kebingungan sendiri. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ngambek.

"Ah~ bodo!" Toshiya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Kaoru. Lalu memiringkan tubuh. Sengaja memunggungi si ketua kelas.

Toshiya tu tau, bahkan apal banget watak Kaoru yang dingin itu. Jadi percuma aja Toshiya mengharap perhatian Kaoru. Harusnya dia sadar dan enggak boleh terlalu berharap. Tapi… Toshiya kan sama aja kayak cewek laen. Pengen dapet full attention dari orang yang disuka.

"Totchi." Kaoru manggil Toshiya dengan nama kecilnya, dari balik buku Komposisi Metal Level Dasar.

Saaahhhhh…

Aslinya sih Toshiya seneng dipanggil gituh. Tapi dia keburu ngambek. Belagak enggak denger nada panggil Kaoru. Sementara Pangeran Tampan kita udah menahan senyum. Tuh kan! Kalo nggak dapet yang diingini, Toshiya langsung berubah ke mode dasar ; Putri Manja!

"Kalo enggak niat belajar, pulang sana!" sengaja Kaoru ketus.

Ih! Sadis! Tega! Kejam! Toshiya hampir menjerit stress. Kaoru sama sekali enggak paham. Toshiya kan paling buta komposisi. Ke sini tu minta diajarin kok. Ini malah diusri! Huh!

Toshiya bangkit. Sambil menundukkan wajah. Males banget liat muka Kaoru. Perlahan dia beresi buku-bukunya. Semakin kesal saat ngeliat muka Prof. Heath di sampul buku pegangan Sistem Musik Metal. Toshiya pun membanting buku naas itu ke dalam tas berbentuk anjingnya. Euwhhh… Dan kenapa sih Kaoru enggak nahan dia?

"Totchi!" panggil Kaoru tegas.

"Apa?" jawab Toshiya sengak.

"Katanya nyuruh aku pulang."

"Oh, kamu nggak suka di sini. Udah pengen pulang? Ya udah sana." Kaoru napsu menggoda Toshiya.

Si cantik itu membelalakkan matanya lebar. Kaoru sialan! Segitu gampangnya dia membalik omongan.

"Aku enggak bilang gituh, tauk!" Toshiya bersidekap. "Kan kamu duluan yang nyuruh aku pulang!"

"KALO! Aku bilang KALO enggak niat belajar." Tandas Kaoru. "Berarti emang kamu enggak ada niat belajar kalo kamu pulang sekarang."

Kelewatan! Kaoru nggak liat apa rambut Toshiya sampe kriting. Itu tanda Toshiya stress mikir tugas sekolah kali ini. Lagian, Toshiya udah apal permainan Kaoru. Memutar kata yang berujung pada satu hal : Toshiya harus memohon. Duh!

"Gimana lagi, kamu enggak bantuin PR aku." Toshiya mulai merajuk.

"Emang kamu minta tolong ke aku?" Kaoru menyeringai licik.

Kini Kaoru benar-benar meletakkan buku Komposisi Metal Level Dasar yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Perhatiannya benar-benar tertuju pada Toshiya sepenuhnya. Dengan muka sombong super nyebelin. Tapi tetep keren di mata Toshiya w

Si cantik itu menghela nafas berat. Dia meletakkan tas anjingnya ke lantai. Sebenernya Toshiya gengsi bilang minta tolong gitu. Apalagi ke orang arogan macem ketua kelas di hadapannya ini. Maklum, Toshiya terbiasa hidup dimanja sih. Tanpa Toshiya minta orang-orang di sekitar dia selalu memenuhi segala keinginannya. Toshiya terbiasa menjadi Ratu. Tapi masalahnya, Kaoru pun terbiasa menjadi Raja. Dan Sang Raja ingin menunjukkan who's the boss in here.

Kaoru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Toshiya memohon dengan enggan. "Tolong."

Kaoru sengaja mempermainkan Toshiya. "Apa? Suaramu nggak jelas."

Toshiya menahan emosi. "Tolong ajarin aku."

"Hmh." Kaoru sinis.

Sialan! Toshiya muak banget. Tapi kenapa Kaoru justru mempesona di balik sikap brengsek itu? Huhuhu…

"Kemari." Kaoru memberi perintah.

Toshiya naik ke ranjang, mendekati Kaoru. Pasrah aja ketika Kaoru menarik tubuh langsingnya. Lalu Kaoru menaikkan Toshiya ke pangkuannya. Si tampan itu membimbing tangan Toshiya ke kedua bahunya yang bidang.

"Kamu lucu kalo ngambek." Bisik Kaoru.

Oh My God! Toshiya mendadak lemas ketika Kaoru bilang gitu dengan tampang cool. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kenceng banget. Perubahan sikap Kaoru dari nyebelin ke manis gini memang membingungkan. Tapi Toshiya sukaaa… Kedua tangan Toshiya melingkar semakin erat ke kedua bahu Kaoru. Berharap ini nyata. Nggak Cuma mimpi. Dan berlangsung untuk selamanya.

"Totchi…" Kaoru memanggilnya dengan suara lembut.

Toshiya menatap Kaoru dalam. Polos tapi menggoda.

Kaoru memandangi Toshiya. Mata indahnya, wajah cantiknya, lehernya yang putih. Sangat cantik.

Kaoru tersihir pesona Toshiya. Dan membuatnya ingin memiliki kecantikan itu. Kaoru menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Toshiya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan. Manis dan sangat berkesan.

Kebayang nggak sih gimana reaksi Toshiya? Antara kaget dan waow… gitu. Enggak nyangka Kaoru bakal bersikap seromantis ini. Inget nggak sih betapa nyebelin sikap Kaoru tadi? Oh Tuhan… Toshiya… Toshiya… nggak tau musti bilang apa… cuman bisa senyum-senyum sendiri, hihihi…

"Jadi belajar nggak nih?" Kaoru menghentikan momen bahagia Toshiya.

"Ck." Toshiya berdecak manja. Kenapa sih adegan romantisnya cuman sebentar?

**~OWARI~**

Kaoru : Gampangnya, masing-masing komposisi instrumen diuraikan dulu. Abis itu diaplikasikan sesuai dengan sistem musik standar yang disepakati para musisi. Paham?

Toshiya : *geleng india XD

Kaoru : *jedotin pala ke tembok* Hh,… udah jam segini, mending sholat dulu deh. Kali aja abis sholat kamu bisa paham.

Lol

Toshiya : Ne, musholla jauh…. Males jalan….

Kaoru : Ck, dasar manja. Yawda sholat di sini aja.

Toshiya : *liatin penjuru kamar* Geez… berantakan banget! Nggak ada tempat yang longgar nih. *mrinding liat segunung action figure gundam*

Kaoru : *baru sadar kamarnya ancur* hm,… kayaknya di pojok situ ada tempat kosong *tunjuk sudut kamar*

Toshiya : *inspeksi lokasi* Ya Tuhan! Kaoru ngaco!

GEPLAK!

Kaoru : Aw! *mringis kena geplak* kenapa sih?

Toshiya : Masa' sholat nyembah orang mati? *tunjuk poster Hide

XD

**Finished 12/06/2012**

**Last edited 15/06/2012**

**~Rokka~**


End file.
